1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional liquid crystal parallax barrier device, which is a liquid crystal device mainly formed by two parallax barrier structures, namely, a double-view vertical strip parallax barrier and a multi-view slant-and-step parallax barrier, in which the two parallax barriers are disposed in the same horizontal display direction, so as to display a double-view 3D image and a multi-view 3D image, in addition to displaying a 2D image, through the control of an appropriate driving voltage and the use of a flat panel display screen.
2. Related Art
According to a multi-functional liquid crystal parallax barrier device stated in ROC Patent Application No. 099100423, the device is a liquid crystal parallax barrier device formed by two independent barrier electrodes, in which a voltage is respectively applied to drive the two independent barrier electrodes, so as to achieve the purpose of displaying 3D images bi-directionally or with different barrier configuration structures or with different numbers of views. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show basic structure of a multi-functional liquid crystal parallax barrier device.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the structure of the multi-functional liquid crystal parallax barrier device according to a first embodiment of the patent. The multi-functional liquid crystal parallax barrier device 100 is mainly formed by an upper linear polarizer 101, an upper transparent substrate 102, a common electrode layer 103, an upper alignment layer 104, a liquid crystal molecular layer 105, a lower alignment layer 106, a pair of barrier electrode layers 107, a lower transparent substrate 111, and a lower linear polarizer 112. The pair of barrier electrode layers 107 is formed by an upper barrier electrode layer 108, an insulation layer 109, and a lower barrier electrode layer 110. The insulation layer 109 electrically isolates the two barrier electrode layers 108 and 110 to avoid an electrical short circuit between the two barrier electrode layers. The upper linear polarizer 101, the common electrode layer 103, and the upper alignment layer 104 are disposed on the upper transparent substrate 102. The lower alignment layer 106, the upper barrier electrode layer 108, the insulation layer 109, the lower barrier electrode layer 110, and the lower linear polarizer 112 are disposed on the lower transparent substrate 111.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view of the structure of the multi-functional liquid crystal parallax barrier device according to a second embodiment of the patent. The multi-functional liquid crystal parallax barrier device 200 is mainly formed by an upper linear polarizer 201, an upper transparent substrate 202, an upper common electrode layer 203, an upper insulation layer 204, an upper barrier electrode layer 205, an upper alignment layer 206, a liquid crystal molecular layer 207, a lower alignment layer 208, a lower barrier electrode layer 209, a lower insulation layer 210, a lower common electrode layer 211, a lower transparent substrate 212, and a lower linear polarizer 213. The upper linear polarizer 201, the upper common electrode layer 203, the upper insulation layer 204, the upper barrier electrode layer 205, and the upper alignment layer 206 are disposed on the upper transparent substrate 202. The lower alignment layer 208, the lower barrier electrode layer 209, the lower insulation layer 210, the lower common electrode layer 211, and the lower linear polarizer 213 are disposed on the lower transparent substrate 212.
Although the patent of the multi-functional liquid crystal parallax barrier device discloses the structures of the two embodiments and provides the method of disposing barriers having different features on the two barrier electrode layers 108, 110 and 205, 209 respectively to achieve the purpose of displaying the 3D images bi-directionally or with different barrier configuration structures or with different numbers of views. However, the multi-functional liquid crystal parallax barrier device of this patent fails to give any specific or in-depth discussion on how to provide an optimized parallax barrier for 3D applications including 3D static photos, 3D movies, 3D animations, and 3D games having different viewing conditions.